Peach Tea
by Firenze Starfire
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are left to pick up the pieces of Sakura's broken heart. A short oneshot on the Hokage and the women he loves most.


"Peach Tea"

By Firenze Starfire

Hinata was the most understanding and patient woman Naruto knew. _That's why I'm in love with her_… he thought as he cradled Sakura in his arms. This was the second week in a row Naruto and Hinata were woken from their sleep by a small tap on the window and a small sob. Rising from bed, Naruto would let Sakura in as Hinata softly retreated into the kitchen to make tea. Naruto would just sit on the sofa holding Sakura while she sobbed on his shoulder, her heart torn in two for the final time by that bastard Sasuke. The strong medic-nin was reduced to a whimpering child in the darkness of night, the pain always managed to gain a chokehold on her before she fell into a restless sleep due to sheer exhaustion. She filled the daylight hours with her work, taking as many missions as Naruto would let her and devoted the rest of her time to working in the hospital. The constant motion helped her try to ignore and forget the shattered mess sharply aching inside her chest called her heart. Between her work schedule, her insomnia and her nightmares, she barely slept unaided by drugs and even then it was only for a few hours at a time.

The only thing Naruto knew to do was hold her when she appeared at their door, heartbroken. There was nothing else he could do. All the preparation he made before becoming Hokage never helped him handle something like this, this left him powerless and unable to do anything else. So he and Hinata would drink tea and hold Sakura until she fell asleep and recently it had become a very familiar practice. Despite that now he felt more tired during the day as a result of his disturbed sleep cycle, Naruto couldn't imagine asking Sakura to go elsewhere for this was his duty alone for this woman who had become such an important part of his life. He couldn't imagine her going to anyone else, now that Saske was no longer in her life. And yet Naruto didn't have to help Sakura carry her burden solely by himself.

Hinata returned from the kitchen with the pot of tea. Placing it on the table in front of the couch, she sat next to Naruto and stroked Sakura's hair, trying to coax her to have a cup of tea.

"Sakura-chan, please drink some tea, it will make you feel better. I added some herbs to help you sleep."

Unable to stop her sobbing, Sakura shook her head and reached out to grasp Hinata's hand as she once again buried her face in Naruto's orange-clad shoulder. Hinata poured tea for herself and Naruto one-handed, then leaned back to make herself comfortable next to her husband. They drank tea in silence for a while until Sakura's sobs quieted into a silent yet steady stream of tears. Naruto and Hinata then talked softly of anything normal; beginning with Hinata's work at the hospital, moving to the lighter parts of Naruto's day on the job and ended with fondly laughing at the antics of the new children at the academy as Sakura relaxed enough to drop off into sleep.

"This is only the second time she has come this week, she must be improving a little," Hinata said as Naruto picked up Sakura to carry her to the guest bedroom. She rose to follow him, collecting the empty tea pot and cups. "Or she must be working harder to make her fall asleep sooner."

"Granny Tsunade is worried about her," Naruto replied as they turned the corner into the guest suite. "She'll collapse eventually from the stress. I've tried to reason with her about it, but she avoids talking about anything other than her work." He put Sakura on the bed and pulled the comforter over her. Hinata brushed a lock of the sleeping woman's soft pink hair off her forehead before bending to place a light kiss on the same spot. She turned to take the dishes back in the kitchen. "She will heal enough to talk about it eventually. You're doing all you can, Naruto-kun."

He followed her to the sink and watched as she washed out the tea pot and cups. Her movements were so sure, her slim hands turning the simple act into a graceful pattern. Naruto picked up a towel and dried the dishes as she handed them to him. Glancing at the clock next to the sink, he sighed at what it told him: it was three in the morning. He put the dishes away and leaned back, bracing himself on the edge of the counter. Hinata wiped her hands on a dry towel, brushed her long hair from her face, and turned to look at him. Her white eyes searched for the emotions hidden in lines on his face, tinted lavender in the dim lighting. She stood there, arms wrapped around herself; waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you for understanding," he said, running his hand through his bed-messed blonde hair. Another woman would be jealous of his close relationship with Sakura, who he knew and loved as he might a sister if he had had one. He was wildly in love with Hinata and she with Sasuke and they both didn't want anything else. He got what he wanted and now Sakura never would. Her pain became his own; he had also loved Sasuke as a best friend and brother.

He watched as Hinata smiled and moved closer to him. She held his eyes with hers and the emotion that shone in them drew him forward off the counter until he was only a step away from her. "I love Sakura too, you know."

_Gods, I love this woman._ "I know." He pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

Hinata made the little huh noise in the back of her throat that her cousin did when he was smug and happy. "I know." Naruto could tell she was smirking even though he couldn't see her face. He pulled back, gave her his best foxy grin and then kissed her. She tasted like peach tea.

He pulled back and tugged her hand so she would follow him back to bed. As he held her as she fell asleep, his heart was full of happiness, yet there was a small edge of sadness. He was still grieving with Sakura, yet he had so much to be happy for. He also knew that he needed to enjoy his time with Hinata, for he might not always have her. Life was as fragile as the flower that gave Sakura her name. Its beauty was breathtaking and its smell divine, but also short-lived. It needed to be enjoyed and appreciated while one was still able to. Sakura had learned this lesson the hard way and Naruto hoped he would never have to.

At last, his soft snores joined in harmony with the heavy breathing of the two women he loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
